1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weathervaning floating oil or gas production system configured to transport oil or gas from subsea wells to a ship type surface vessel on the sea.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ship type floating oil production system has been used as an off-shore oil/gas development platform. In such a system, in order to cope with pitching and rolling of a surface vessel induced by external forces, conduits called flexible risers are used to connect subsea wellheads and the surface vessel carrying processing facilities, thereby enabling the transporting of a produced fluid from subsea wells to the surface vessel on the sea. In such a system, when access to wells becomes necessary for workover operations or like work, another surface vessel specifically designed for such work must be chartered. Accordingly, in an offshore oil/gas field involving frequent access to wells, the economical efficiency of oil/gas development is worsened by the chartering of such a surface vessel.